deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Knight
Moon Knight, real name Marc Spector, is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Moon Knight vs Azrael (DC Comics) (Completed by Big The Cat 10) * Batman vs Moon Knight * Moon Knight vs Nemesis (Icon Comics) (By Simbiothero) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Scarecrow (DC Comics) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) As Arachknight *Dark Claw (Amalgam Comics) History Death Battle Info Skills & Abilities *Master Martial Artist **Reckless fighting style makes him unpredictable, even against other expert martial-artists *Resistant to psychic mind attacks and mind control due to having multi-personality disorders *Resistance to pain *Expert Pilot *Master Marksmen *Weapon Master *Stealth Expert *Adept Detective *Powers received by Khonshu when he's the Fist of Khonshu **Superhuman strength, endurance, and reflexes ***Peaks as being able to lift 2 tons ***Absurd pain tolerance **Superhuman Senses **Can be magically revived if he dies Gear *Adamantium Armor **Some other designs have additional metal alloys including Carbonadium *Adamantium Moon-Shurikens *Adamantium Staff *Glider cape Feats *Fights Spider-man to a stalemate *Strong enough to lift and throw a fully grown man *Casually shrugs off multiple stabs *Defeats Nick Fury, the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D *Crawls through the Ice storm of Ice Mutant Bora, surprising Professor X *Beats up Werewolf *Survives a punch from the Kingpin *Cuts off Bushman's face *Fast enough to cut a bullet in half with his Crescent Dart *Defeats Swordsman, numerous times *Makes Taskmaster feel fear *Holds his own against Bullseye *Avoids Venom who had the drop on him *Beats the crap out of Deadpool, twice *Dodges numerous automatic weapons *Holds his own against Doctor Doom *Fights the Punisher to a standstill Faults *Same weaknesses as any mortal man *Multiple personality disorder and various forms of insanity and brain damage **Can end up mimicking other characters *Is only superhuman at night and is fueled by how full the moon is *Very reckless *Extremely violent *Taskmaster prefers to not copy his fighting style as he prefers to take a hit rather than dodge it *Prefers to work alone Trivia *Moon Knight had multiple crossovers with his DC rival Batman. *Taskmaster is able to copy Moon Knight's fighting style; but refuses to do so as he fears that it is too reckless. Gallery Moon Knight 1cover.jpg Marvel Comics - Moon Knight standing on the ledge while it's raining.png|Moon Knight standing on the ledge while it's raining Moon Knight.png|Moon Knight as he appears in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 The Black Order Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Boxers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Detectives Category:Disney Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Poison Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Staff Users Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Characters with multiple Personalities